A scheduling/priority handling functional entity exists in the radio interface media access control (Media Access Control abbreviated as MAC) protocol layer of the evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network which is abbreviated as E-UTRAN and constituted by the base station eNB, therefore is also referred to as the base station eNB) in the third generation mobile communication long term evolution (Long Term Evolution abbreviated as LTE) system, wherein the scheduling function supports a dynamic scheduling and a semi-persistent scheduling (Semi-persistent Scheduling abbreviated as SPS) (or is referred to as a semi-static scheduling).
The dynamic scheduling refers that the E-UTRAN can dynamically allocate resources to user equipment (User Equipment abbreviated as UE) in each transmit time interval (Transmit Time Interval, TTI, corresponds to a subframe) by a temporary cell radio network identifier (Temporary cell radio network identifier abbreviated as C-RNTI) on a physical downlink control channel (Physical Downlink Control Channel abbreviated as PDCCH) for receiving/sending the data by the UE. The resources comprise a physical resource block (Physical Resource Block abbreviated as PRB) and a modulation and coding scheme (Modulation and Coding Scheme abbreviated as MCS) and so on.
The semi-persistent scheduling refers that the E-UTRAN can allocate semi-persistent resources to the UE by a semi-persistent scheduling temporary cell radio network identifier (Semi-Persistent Scheduling C-RNTI abbreviated as SPS C-RNTI) on the PDCCH for receiving or sending the data by the UE. The resources comprise a physical resource block (PRB) and a modulation and coding scheme (MCS) and so on. In the semi-persistent scheduling, a hybrid automatic repeat request (Hybrid ARQ abbreviated as HARQ) of the UE is transmitted by using the semi-persistent resources for the first time, and the HARQ is retransmitted by using the resources of the dynamic scheduling. The semi-persistent resources generate repeatedly according to the configured period, and the UE is configured with subframes of the semi-persistent resources. If the UE has not monitored the C-RNTI of the PDCCH thereon, it carries out the receiving or sending according to the semi-persistent resources in the corresponding subframe. The UE is configured with subframes of the semi-persistent resources, and if the UE has monitored the C-RNTI of the PDCCH thereon, it uses the dynamic resources which are instructed by the PDCCH to override the semi-persistent resources in the corresponding subframe.
In order to meet the increasing demand of the mobile access with large bandwidth and high-speed, the third generation partnership projects (Third Generation Partnership Projects abbreviated as 3GPP) introduce a long-term evolution advance (Long-Term Evolution advance abbreviated as LTE-Advanced) standard. LTE-Advanced uses a series of technologies to expand the frequency domain and the spatial domain on the basis of the retained core for the LTE evolution, so as to achieve the purposes of improving the frequency spectrum availability, increasing the system capacity and so on. The radio relay technology is one of the technologies in the LTE-Advanced and is intended to expand the coverage of the cell, reduce the dead area in the communication, balance the load, and transfer the services of the hot area and save the transmitting power of the terminal (or referred to as the user equipment UE). As shown in FIG. 1, some new relay-nodes are added between the Donor-eNB and the UE, and these newly added RNs are connected with the Donor-eNB by the wireless and have no wired connection with the transmission network. In this case, the radio link between the Donor-eNB and the RN is referred to as a backhaul link, and the radio link between the RN and the UE is referred to as an access link. The downlink data first reaches the Donor-eNB, then is transferred to the RN, and then is transmitted by the RN to the UE, and the uplink is opposite.
In order to configure the resources of the backhaul link, a physical downlink control channel (R-PDCCH), a physical downlink shared channel (R-PDSCH) and a physical uplink shared channel (R-PUSCH) dedicated to the RN are defined. The R-PDCCH is used for dynamically or semi-statically allocating the R-PDSCH resources and the R-PUSCH resources, wherein the R-PDSCH resources are used for transmitting the downlink data of the backhaul link and the R-PUSCH resources are used for transmitting the uplink data of the backhaul link.
In addition to be capable of still using the functions of the above dynamic scheduling and semi-persistent scheduling to schedule the RN, the Donor-eNB has a new scheduling function to schedule the RN, which refers that the R-PDCCH can instruct the downlink resources/the uplink resources of a plurality of backhaul subframes. This method for instructing the resources is referred to as a multi-subframe scheduling hereinafter.
Taking the downlink transmission as an example, the RN has received downlink assignment of the dynamic scheduling (or the semi-persistent scheduling) during the process of receiving the downlink data according to downlink assignment of the downlink multi-subframe scheduling. If a subframe which is instructed by the downlink assignment of the received dynamic scheduling (or semi-persistent scheduling) to receive the downlink data is identical to a subframe which is instructed by the downlink assignment of the multi-subframe scheduling to receive the downlink data, namely a conflict occurs in the subframe, at this time it needs to introduce a mechanism such that the RN can solve the conflict problem and the follow-up normal transmission can be achieved.
Similarly, in the uplink transmission, the RN has received uplink authorization of the dynamic scheduling (or the semi-persistent scheduling) during the process of sending the uplink data according to uplink authorization of the uplink multi-subframe scheduling. If a subframe which is instructed by the uplink authorization of the received dynamic scheduling (or semi-persistent scheduling) to send the uplink data is identical to a subframe which is instructed by the uplink authorization of the multi-subframe scheduling to send the uplink data, namely a conflict occurs in the subframe, at this time it needs to introduce a mechanism such that the RN can solve the conflict problem and the follow-up normal transmission is achieved.
Aiming at the problem existing in the relevant art that a conflict occurs easily in the data transmission, currently an effective solution has not been proposed yet.